Evey's Escape
by HollzHatter
Summary: Evey has been captured, and tortured. She gets a letter from a woman named Valerie, and takes the words into her heart. Will have mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the character or story elements or any of the quotes; this is only for funs don't sue me! Lol Just a short story. **

EVEY'S POINT OF VEIW

I'm freezing, tired...hungry and most of all I'm all alone. What happened to Gordon? Oh god I hope he's ok...

Tears pricked behind my eyelids. Fuck.

What will happen to me? How long will they keep me here? I was crying now, the taste was salty in my mouth. I cried because I didn't want to die.

I balled myself tighter in a ball in the corner of the stinking cell, the tiny scrap of material they forced on me was barely covering my modesty. I shut my eyes tight, and cried for hours until I fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Why me?

When I awoke, I had a bitter taste of blood in my mouth. It was freezing, if they didn't kill me first, I most definitely will die of hypothermia. I started to cry again.

When the door opened the light hurt my eyes.

'You fucking piece of filth! Get up!' The man snarled at me, and he kicked me in the gut. Arsehole.

Whilst I was gasping for breath, the man came down to my level. I couldn't see his face; it was silhouetted in the light my eyes hadn't accustomed to yet.

'Get up Bitch, cause guess what?' He leaned in close enough to kiss me; I could smell the sweat... 'The day's just beginning.'

Dread knotted my stomach, and settled in my chest like a tumour. God please...have mercy on me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man shoved me back in my cell. I was battered from the inside out. I tried desperately not to think about what they did to me. But I replayed it in my head over and over, feverishly.

They started with a bit of 'Light' torture, dunking my head into a barrel of water, drowning me until I fell unconscious, then beating me awake.

Of course they asked me questions, but the only answer I could give was 'I don't know!' or 'I don't want to die.' This just...infuriated them more, so they moved on to excruciating humiliation. They hung me from the ceiling naked, and well... did things I never wish to speak of.

And so it went on, I lost all sense of time. They never let up, not for one minute did they go easy. I shared my meals (if they were even that) with the rats of my cell. Every day being worn down. Time began to mean less and less to me. Days, nights, weeks, months, years. Day after day, pain after pain. They drowned me, strangled me. They raped my mind body and soul.

Then the letter came.

In my cell, there is a tiny hole which is the only source of light I have, like a tiny source of hope. The tiny curled parchment slotted into the hole. The writing was swirly, and looped but cramped. I read under the watery light that poured out of the hole.

"I don't know who you are. Please believe. There is no way I can convince  
you that this is not one of their tricks, but I don't care. I am me, and I don't  
know who you are but I love you. I have a pencil. A little one they did not  
find. I am a woman. I hid it inside me. Perhaps I won't be able to write again,  
so this is a long letter about my life. It is the only autobiography I will ever  
write and oh god I'm writing it on toilet paper.

I was born in Nottingham in 1957, and it rained a lot. I passed my eleven  
plus and went to girl's grammar. I wanted to be an actress. I met my first  
girlfriend at school. Her name was Sara. She was fourteen and I was fifteen  
but we were both in Miss Watson's class.

Her wrists. Her wrists were beautiful.

I sat in biology class, staring at the pickled rabbit foetus in its  
jar, listening while Mr. Hird said it was an adolescent phase that people  
outgrew... Sara did. I didn't.

In 1976 I stopped pretending and took a girl called Christine home to meet  
my parents. A week later I moved to London, enrolling at drama college. My  
mother said I broke her heart, but it was my integrity that was important. Is  
that so selfish? It sells for so little, but it's all we have left in this place. It is  
the very last inch of us...

... But within that inch we are free.

London: I was happy in London. In 1981 I played Dandini in Cinderella. My  
first rep work. The world was strange and rustling and busy, with invisible  
crowds behind the hot lights and all the breathless glamour. It was exciting  
and it was lonely. At nights I'd go to Gateways or one of the other clubs,  
but I was stand-offish and didn't mix easily. I saw a lot of the scene, but I  
never felt comfortable there. So many of them just wanted to be gay. It was  
their life, their ambition, all they talked about... And I wanted more than that.

Work improved. I got small film roles, then bigger ones. In 1986 I starred in  
'The Salt Flats.' It pulled in the awards but not the crowds. I met Ruth working  
on that. We loved each other. We lived together, and on Valentine's Day she  
sent me roses, and oh god, we had so much. Those were the best three years  
of my life.

In 1988 there was the war...

... And after that there were no more roses. Not for anybody.

In 1992, after the take-over, they started rounding up the gays. They took  
Ruth while she was out looking for food. Why are they so frightened of us?  
They burned her with cigarette ends and made her give them my name.  
She signed a statement saying I seduced her. I didn't blame her. God I  
loved her. I didn't blame her... But she did. She killed herself in her cell.  
She couldn't live with betraying me, with giving up that last inch.

Oh Ruth.

They came for me. They told me that all my films would be burned. They  
shaved off my hair. They held my head down a toilet bowl and told jokes  
about lesbians. They brought me here and gave me drugs. I can't feel my  
tongue anymore. I can't speak. The other gay woman here, Rita, died two  
weeks ago. I imagine I'll die quite soon.

It is strange that my life should end in such a terrible place, but for three  
years I had roses and I apologized to nobody. I shall die here. Every inch  
of me shall perish...

... Except one.

An inch. It's small and it's fragile and it's the only thing in the world that's  
worth having. We must never lose it, or sell it, or give it away. We must  
never let them take it from us.

I don't know who you are, or whether you're a man or a woman. I may never  
see you. I may never hug you or cry with you or get drunk with you. But I  
love you. I hope you escape this place. I hope that the world turns and that  
things get better, and that one day people have roses again. I wish I could  
kiss you.

- Valerie"

I read it in small segments over the course of my everlasting existence. The words spoke to me like a message from god himself, they gave me hope. They gave me a reason.

I would not let them take my last Inch. My soul.

They brought my food as usual on a withering metal platter. I ate what I could stomach; I would need my strength as I used the edge of my bed to split the plate in half.

I lay down on the wooden cot. The rats came to bid their farewells. I got the half of the plate that was the sharpest. I thought about my mum, my dad and my brother and the things they stood for. The things they died for. I brought it down on my wrists.

"I know every inch of this cell. This cell knows every inch of me. Except one."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own V for Vendetta**

**Sorry I realised I made a mistake in this chapter and so re-uploaded it! **

V's Point Of View

I entered the cell I had built, for all intent and purposes, to begin another testing day for Evey. It tested me to.

My resolve at hurting someone I love caused me conflict. How could I continue to..._violate_ my dear Evey? Every day I see her weaken, but not give in.

When I crossed the threshold, I did not expect to walk into my worst nightmare. She lay there on the cot. The blood from the wounds on her wrists dripped onto the cell floor. With her last strength she had drawn my 'V' symbol in her own blood. It was crooked, but that is forgiven considering her condition.

I wasted no time- she needed medical attention...how long had she been there? How long ago was it since she had done this?

'Evey...' I was saying frantically, her head was bobbing gently against my shoulder as I carried her into the shadow gallery. It is an excellent coincidence that I am trained fully in medical practices, and own the equipment that will be needed...just in case.

It is obvious she has not been there for long; I lay her carefully on my own queen size bed, and felt the faint pulse in her delicate neck.

Evey's Point of View

The edges around my vision were greying. I couldn't feel the cold anymore. Everything was turning black and white. I shut my eyes and let myself drift away.

I heard a voice above me, whispering in a far off place 'Evey...Evey...'

The world spun by, and I slowly began to fall, and then nothing.

V's point of view

It has taken me nearly six hours, but Evey's condition is stable. I looked upon her steady breathing.

Now I only have to pass the time.

ONE WEEK LATER

She had not awoken yet, but I still continued to wait in hope...

I hadn't left her bedside; I can't let her wake up alone.

'"Please could you tell us the way to Giantland?"

"It's a long way but you can get there if you start!"

"Yes, but which is the way?"

"Well, there's only one way and that's the right way!" V said, reading from the _far away tree_

Her eyes fluttered. 'Evey?'

'V...?' she croaked. Her eyes opened fully.

'Am...Am I dead?' she looked around.

'No Evey, you are quite alive, and well I hope?' I responded.

'V...where's Gordon?' she asked suddenly 'V what happened how did I get here?'

What should I tell her? How should I explain?

'Mr Dietrich was executed, fortunately I managed to get to you' I said carefully.

'Oh Gordon...' she looked down sadly, her memories were coming back slowly, I could see the horror flit across her face. 'Thank you for rescuing me...it was horrible what they did...to-to me.'

Oh dear she thinks it was Creedy and his men.

'You must be hungry, let me get something for you' I quickly changed the subject.

'Yes...yes please...' she settled down into her cushions. I left to make her something.

Evey's point of view

I was in V's bedroom, his huge bed and his many cushions were surrounding me and I cuddled into them, warm and safe. I can remember the torture but not much else after that, like how I got here. Both my wrists were bandaged, and hurt like hell. But I don't know why. My entire body felt black and blue.

'Here Evey,' V entered and sat on the bed in front of her, with a plate of food.

He set it down, I tried my damnedest to pick up the fork and eat but my hands couldn't hold the fork.

'Here Evey let me help' V said kindly.

'I feel quite silly letting you do this...' I said feeling like a child.

'Nonsense, it's only temporary...' he brushed away my objections.

He scooped up a small amount and helped me to eat and drink, my throat felt raw.

Afterwards I felt sleepy, and could barely keep my eyes open.

'Sleep Evey, you will need your strength' V whispered.

And so I drifted off, my last thought was how glad I am that V is holding the fort until i get better....


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own V for Vendetta – it's a short chapter it will get better soon. **

**Hey Happy Xmas everyone!**

V's Point of View

I still hadn't told Evey, that it was I who held her captive. What am I supposed to say?

I can't do it now...it might hinder her recovery.

I am impressed that she was more than ready to take her own life, for my cause.

She is a stronger person than I...I watch her grow stronger every day, and still I cannot fight off the urge to tell her everything, confess my sins to the one woman I love.

November the Fifth drew ever closer, and I still feel responsible for precious Evey.

Evey's Point of View.

'V, you really don't have to do all this for me, I'm fine- really I feel a lot better.' I protested, as V settled down to feed me like a child.

'My apologies Evey, I can't help feel responsible, for your condition...'

'It's alright V, I...I feel strangely freed by my experience' I confessed to him.

'How so?' he asked.

'Was there a woman in the next cell to me V?' I asked hopefully

He blanched visibly

'No...I think she perished' he said

'She...she sent me a letter. I wish...I wish I could have known her'

Tears flowed freely down my face now.

Poor Valerie, I wish I could have saved her.

V wiped a tear from her face, and felt the guilt consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in a while- work has been a bit swamping. I will try to update more! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I do not own V for Vendetta. **

V's point of view

Evey had recovered almost fully now. This is convenient as I was never usually around- preparing for the fifth, and preparing for my own death.

I knew I would die on the fifth- the new world starts in fire. I planned to tell Evey then.

Every time I saw her...I felt the guilt rise in my throat. I thought of all the times I tortured her, the times I violated her, I sought out to set her free from her fear of death- not to push her to the brink of taking her to it.

Now my poor, broken Evey has to fit the pieces of her life together again. And it's my fault.

I do not stay around in her company, feeling unworthy of her friendship. Because of this, she doesn't know that I have seen her cry when she is alone. I want to comfort her. What would I say? I think about it all the time- conversations playing in my head over and over again of what I could say. But what's the point?

I was leaving the shadow gallery -it was early in the morning and Evey would be sound asleep.

This did not seem to be the case when we bumped into each other as she was coming out of the bathroom.

I bumped into her so hard she fell to the ground.

'Oh! My apologies Evey' I said sincerely.

She smiled her beautiful sunny smile. 'That's ok V...are you going somewhere?' she asked, her expression changed to puzzlement.

'I have a previous engagement to which I must attend.' I said vaguely.

'Have I done something wrong?' She said quietly

'Not to me, my dear' I said, feeling a little bewildered.

'You just...never hang around V- I feel like I've offended you' she said questioningly.

'No...I...Evey' I stuttered

'V? Are you alright?' she put her hand on my arm.

'It was me Evey. 'I blurted.

'Sorry?' poor naive Evey...

'I was the one who tortured you Evey'

Her hand dropped from my arm.

'What- Why?' she whispered.

'I wanted you to be free of the fear of death...I never meant for you to...I'm sorry...'

I fled to the outside world...away from her.

EVEY's POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't process what he said. I didn't turn around fast enough to see him run out of the door.

He was running away. How could he? I loved him...I trusted him...

He...He tortured me...he electrocuted me and shaved my head...he battered me and drowned me. Why?

Is he lying? But what he gain by lying?

Was Gordon still alive?

Why didn't he tell me?

The questions screamed themselves one after the other in my head.

I need a drink.

I searched the kitchen cupboards for something alcoholic- and ended up finding some ancient wine and a bottle of cognac. I opted for the cognac. I drank my fill.

I thought about V, and how I should hate him- I do hate him a little bit. But not like I should. He gave me Valerie. I can never hate him for that- even if she wasn't real.

I was terrified of everything before- but now...now I am different. I have a cause.

I don't blame V, but I needed some questions answered.

I waited for him to come back.

If he ever did.


End file.
